herofandomcom-20200223-history
Guardian Knights (Transformers Cinematic Universe)
The Guardian Knights are a group of 12 Transformer knights that appear in Transformers: The Last Knight. Personalities Like Optimus Prime and the the seven Primes (except for the Fallen), The Guardian Knights care deeply for Earth and the humans. They swore to never destroy any planet with life and protecting them. They used to look up to the supposedly Cybertronian "goddess" Quintessa. Until realized of her manipulation and deception when she attempted to use her staff to drain and destroy Earth as she believe Earth is Unicron to restore Cybertron, they betrayed her by stealing her staff and branded her as The Great Deceiver, much to her fury. After Merlin died, The Knights carried on and protecting the staff from Quintessa and the Decepticons. After Optimus Prime freed from Quintessa's mind control,. The Knights furiously attacked him and angrily revealed to him that Quintessa is a deceiver. After realized Cade is the last knight, they decided to help him, Optimus and the Autobots to return to Cybertron to take back the staff and destroy Quintessa. History 5TH Century Some time in the past, the twelve Knights rebelled against Quintessa, whom they considered as a deceiver. Stealing her control staff, they set out aboard a ship into space in hopes of finding worthy allies on another world. By the fifth century C.E., the Knights had landed their ship on Earth, the planet of Unicron which they believed that's not true, inhabited by the humans. In Dark Ages England, they made contact with a native, Merlin, who promised to keep their existence a secret. However in 484, Merlin beseeched them to help his people against the imminent threat of destruction by invading Saxons. Judging that Camelot was proof of the worthiness of humankind, the Knights decided to render assistance to King Arthur's forces. The red-armored leader of the Knights, Stormreign, granted the staff of Quintessa to Merlin and the Knights combined into Dragonstorm. As a mighty gestalt dragon, the Knights easily wrought devastation against the enemies of Camelot. Afterwards, knights both human and Cybertronian celebrated their alliance. An unspecified time later, the Knights moved their ship to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, wherein they slumbered in stasis along with Merlin's corpse and the staff. Within subsequent centuries, both the Knights of the Round Table and the Guardian Knights had fallen into legend. Thanks to the efforts of the Order of the Witwiccans, Dragonstorm was misbelieved to merely be the exaggerated story of a catapult. Present Day In the meantime, another knight came to Earth in search of the Last Knight, prophesied to be crucial against Quintessa, who was moving Cybertron towards Earth. Though this knight was shot down by the TRF, he succeeded in giving a talisman to Cade Yeager. Yeager and Merlin's descendant Viviane Wembly were able to board the HMS Alliance and travel to the Knights' undersea ship. Cade inadvertently woke Skullitron, who immediately began attacking the apparent intruders, only to be gunned down by the TRF. Two more Knights arrived minutes later and wreaked havoc among the TRF, but they were themselves cut down by a newly-arrived Optimus Prime, now under the thrall of Quintessa. In short order, Optimus seized the staff, escaped, was knocked back to his senses, and then lost the staff to Megatron and Quintessa's new Decepticon allies. The Knights soon recovered themselves and came outside. Outraged that Optimus had been in Quintessa's service (and not seeming to care that it was not willful), the Knights beat down Optimus, one preparing to execute him. As Yeager attempted to stop this, his talisman transformed into the fabled Excalibur, which he used to stop a Knight's blade. Recognizing Yeager as the Last Knight, the other Knights stopped attacking and joined the Autobots plan against Quintessa. The Knights boarded the Autobot ship to travel to Quintessa's base on a hanging section of the newly-arrived Cybertron. En-route, the Autobots were unimpressed with the Knights' intimidating appearances; Hound called them "wusses", though Drift stated they were "mean looking". From the ship's hull, the Knights combined into Dragonstorm and took flight against Quintessa's forces. Dragonstorm also dropped Optimus into battle against Infernocus. The allied humans, Autobots, and Knights emerged victorious, stopping Cybertron from consuming Earth's energy and forcing Quintessa and the Decepticons to flee. Soon afterwards, the Knights once again formed Dragonstorm to fly alongside the Autobot ship towards their nearby homeworld. Allies *Autobots *Optimus Prime (Alive) *Bumblebee (Alive) *Daytrader *Grimlock (Alive) *Dinobots *Crosshairs (Alive) *Drift (Alive) *Hound (Alive) *Cade Yeager (Alive) *Viviane Wembly (Alive) *Izabella (Alive) *Sqweeks (Alive) *TRF (Disbanded) *William Lennox (Alive) *Santos (Alive) *NEST *General Morshower (Alive) Enemies *TRF (Formerly) **Santos (Formerly) **William Lennox (Formerly) *The Creators **Quintessa **Lockdown (Deceased) **Infernocons/Infernocus (Deceased) *Decepticons **Megatron **Barricade **Nitro Zeus (Deceased) **Mohawk (Deceased) *Cemetery Wind (Disbanded) **Harold Attinger (Deceased) **James Savoy (Deceased) Notes *None of the Knights are named in the movie, nor are they ever shown to have individual alt-modes. Stormreign and Skullitron are only recognizable because their appearances in the film share similarities with their respective toys. Meanwhile, multiple Knights are seen employing the same designs as Dragonicus and Steelbane. *The Talisman Knight's relationship to the Guardian Knights is unclear. Both Quintessa and Sir Edmund Burton state that there were twelve Guardian Knights, which matches the twelve Knights of the Round Table as Burton describes. On Cybertron, there is also seen an altar adorned with twelve small knight statues. But later, twelve Guardian Knights are seen on the deck of their ship at a point well after the Talisman Knight has died, so how he fits into all this remains a mystery. *When Dragonstorm is formed for the first time in the movie, Stormreign is not needed to become part of him. Later, when he forms in the present day, Skullitron had been taken out by the Transformers Reaction Force and two other Knights have been killed by Optimus Prime while as Nemesis Prime. Apparently, it doesn't require all twelve knights to make Dragonstorm at any given time. *It is unclear if the Guardian Knights are the knights mentioned by Lockdown in Age of Extinction as Lockdown claimed Optimus and the Dinobots to be knights, something that goes unaddressed in The Last Knight. Navigation Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Knights Category:Outright Category:Lawful Good Category:Officials Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Warriors Category:Historical Heroes Category:Aliens Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Anti Hero Category:Theatrical Heroes